Kevin Koopa
fKevin G. Koopa is a member of the Koopalings. He's one of the older ones, and is in between Noah and Roy in terms of age. He has an extremely strong love for basketball, and is stronger than most of his siblings. Appearance Kevin G. Koopa has a bulky Roy-like body. He has the mouth and head that most Koopalings have and contains 2 teeth on the left part and 1 tooth on the right (the smaller one, as the larger one got knocked out while playing basketball as a child). He has a white shell and a small cut on his left leg (also from playing basketball). His hair is a lot like Lemmy's, but instead of being blue, yellow, and pink, it's orange, green, and white. Personality Kevin is sometimes decipted as a bully by some of his siblings, but he actually has a large, warm, caring heart and is willing to help lots of people. He loves his siblings, and will try to help them whenever he can. However, there's one thing that can sidetrack him anytime and also make him do things you want him to do; playing basketball. He's loved basketball ever since he first played it as a child. He always gets up at 5:30 in the morning, jogs for a bit, and then plays basketball in the basketball court outside Bowser's Castle. Kevin is also very brave, although he doesn't get into crazy things if he doesn't have to. Relationships with Other Characters *Persephone - He thinks Persephone is cute, but the two haven't really bonded yet. *Dragonia - He likes Dragonia. He sometimes asks her to cast spells to make duplicates of his basketballs. *Justin - Kevin actually trusts Justin, and Justin is one of the few people he trusts, despite Justin's age. Kevin would love to spend time with Justin a lot more, but always gets sidetracked with basketball. *Jacob - Kevin and Jacob aren't exactly on the best side, as Kevin broke his train model once. *Bowser Jr. - Kevin thinks Bowser Jr. is spoiled. *Tim - Kevin and Tim are good friends, and Kevin helped Tim with a school project by carving a rock to make it look like a basketball. *Harley - Kevin doesn't like how strict Harley is. However, he usually hangs out with him, along with Roy, Risen, Morton, and Ludwig. *Chris - Kevin is still mad at Chris for breaking his #1 Basketball Player trophy. *Larry - Kevin has a nuetral feeling for Larry. *Jackson - Kevin thinks that Jackson is a rude, mean lier who tries to make himself look cool. *Lady - Kevin does not like Lady's additude. *Morton - Kevin likes Morton, but sometimes he punches Morton for talking too much. *Bazyli - Kevin and Bazyli are great friends. *Risen - Kevin is a good friend of Kevin. *Wendy - Kevin despises Wendy. *Alex - Kevin likes Alex's lightning powers. *Dolly - Kevin has a nuetral feeling for Dolly. *Ellen - Roy dared him to call her "goody two-shoes" once, so he got beaten up badly. Ellen is still kind of angry for that. *Iggy - Kevin likes Iggy's inventions, but prefers to stay away from him. *Ross - Kevin got cut when he was playing basketball with Ross once. *Noah - Kevin wants to explore the world where Noah came from. *Roy - Kevin and Roy are best friends, but are like complete opposites. *Lemmy - Kevin has a nuetral feeling for Lemmy. *Gyro - Kevin has a nuetral feeling for Gyro. *Ludwig - Kevin often hangs out with Ludwig. *Pyotr - The two are good friends. Kevin is taking art classes from Pyotr. *Thomas - Kevin is creeped out by Thomas. *Mortisha - Kevin is one of the Koopalings that knows Mortisha's secret. He loves her a lot, actually. *Lavora - Kevin likes Lavora's music. *Jinkeese - Kevin likes cyborgs, and since Jinkeese is family, he loves Jinkeese. *Poopbutt - Kevin hates Poopbutt. *Dumb D. Um - Kevin hates Dumb D. Um 157 times more than Poopbutt. *Mario - Kevin has a nuetral feeling for Mario. *Luigi - Kevin doesn't like Luigi. *Peach - Kevin has the kidnap Peach like all the rest of his siblings, but he has a nuetral feeling for her. *Daisy - Kevin hates Daisy. History and Game Appearances Gallery Name Origin Kevin G. Koopa is named after the basketball player Kevin Garnett. Trivia Category:Villians Category:Koopas Category:Koopa Troop Category:Koopalings Category:Males Category:Free to use Characters